Bundled media services (e.g., combination packages of television, telephone, and broadband Internet services) have been successfully offered to households with wired connections to service provider networks. Households in areas without such wired connections (e.g., customers in regions that cannot be reached via conventional communication media, such as optical cables, copper cables, and/or other fixed wire-based technologies) may rely on fixed wireless services for some of these services (e.g., broadband access). However, previous generations of fixed wireless services have generally been unsuccessful. Expensive network equipment and customer premises equipment (CPE), high CPE installation costs, use of proprietary technology, and low data rates are among some of the reasons that these fixed wireless services remained unpopular.
As wireless network data rates improve using fourth generation (4G) technologies, such as long term evolution (LTE), network data rates have become more attractive for wireless networks that include fixed wireless devices. Fixed wireless installations, however, may place different demands on the wireless network than traditional mobile wireless devices. It may thus be important to be able to effectively manage and set policies for the fixed wireless installations.